In certain switch applications it is often desirable to operate two electrically operated sets of switch contacts as an incident to operation of a single switch actuator. For example, this may occur in automotive switches involving lighting, or involving windshield wiper operation and washer actuation, etc. In automotive use it is common for the demand for a switch to run as high as several hundred thousand or even into the millions per year. Economies in the use of materials and in fabrication labor time therefore are critical.